Feelings
by luvlahser
Summary: This is a twist on the ending of the episode of the second anniversary. Angela realizes her uncommunicated feelings about Tony


Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, but I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. Email me at: luvlahser@hotmail.com

I am still new to writing fanfics, so, be kind, but please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I always welcome advice and constructive criticism. I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think. 

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "Who's the Boss" characters belong to Hunter-Cohan Productions, ABC, Fox Family Channel, and all the creators, writers, producers and directors of this series show. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thanks. This takes place just after the "Second Anniversary" episode, in which Angela wants to celebrate the second anniversary of the Micellis coming to live with the Bowers. This story is a twist on the ending of that episode. Please read and review. Thank you. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It isn't fair. It wasn't supposed to end like this. It should have been a happy day, a day for celebrating the joyous anniversary of the joining of two families. But now everything has changed and I don't know what I am going to do. How am I going to tell Samantha that her father, who she loves more than anything or anyone, is dead? She's only 12. I don't know what I am going to do. Tony was the only family Sam had left, other than her maternal grandfather, and she doesn't know he's in prison. Samantha thinks he's living in Florida. So technically, Tony was the only family Sam has. I don't know how I am going to tell her that he is dead, and will never be there when she graduates from high school, or college, gets married, and has children of her own. How am I going to tell her that she is an orphan now?

It was not supposed to be like this. I just wanted to celebrate the second anniversary of Tony and Samantha coming to live with Mother, and Jonathan and me. But when I said I was going to cook, everyone groaned and practically dove for cover. So I'm not a good cook, sue me. I'm the president of an advertising agency, and I can't be good at everything. But I just wanted to show Tony and Samantha my appreciation/

Then Sam announced that she wouldn't be able to make it because she had something to do with her drill team, and then Mother said she was going to be busy participating in a wet T-Shirt contest. God, Mother can be so wild for her age sometimes. Anyway, Tony and I ended up having dinner alone. Soon after we ate, though, Tony started getting a really bad stomachache. I was so worried that it was food poisoning. I know I'm not the world's greatest cook. Tony was feeling so sick, so I rushed him to the hospital right away, and it turned out that he had appendicitis, and needed immediate surgery. The doctor said it was a routine procedure, but before they wheeled him into the operating room, Tony asked me to take care of his daughter, Samantha, if something should happen to him. I told him not to think like that, that he would be fine, but just in case, I would be honored to take care of Samantha. The last thing Tony said as he was being wheeled away was that he loved me. I never realized it before, but I really love Tony too. I've been secretly in love with him since the first day, when he knocked on my front door, wanting to apply for the job of being my housekeeper. I didn't believe in love at first sight……………………….until I met Tony Micelli. I fell in love right away. But I could never tell him, because I was his boss. Now I will never get the chance to tell Tony how much he means to me. I can't believe he is dead. It was supposed to be a routine surgery. People have appendectomies all the time without any problems. But doctor's words seem so hollow now. The surgeon said that there were complications during Tony's operation, and he began hemorrhaging internally. They said they gave him numerous blood transfusions, and massive amounts of medication to try to control and stop the bleeding, but they were unable to. They couldn't save his life. Tony is dead, and I'm going to have to go home and tell Samantha, Jonathan and Mother the devastating news.

I don't know how I am going to do that. Even more, I don't know how I am going to be able to go on without him. I love Tony so much and I never got a chance to tell him. I miss him so much. 


End file.
